


Roughly Soft

by Baekbitficfest, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Everyone always thinks that Byun Baekhyun is a bad boy; someone you shouldn't mingle with, and a boy who only causes troubles. With his light pink hair, tattooed body, and several piercings; it's easy to conclude that yes, he is. That is; until a tall nerdy boy sees him petting a stray cat and cooing at it, while taking a smoke outside of the school. Byun Baekhyun… might not be all that bad.





	Roughly Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1254513/

 

_**prompt #:** 20 _

_**title** : Roughly Soft _

_**pairing** : Baekhyun/Chanyeol _

_**rating** : NC-17 _

_**word count** : 9,756 _

_**fic summary** : Everyone always thinks that Byun Baekhyun is a bad boy; someone you shouldn't mingle with, and a boy who only causes troubles. With his light pink hair, tattooed body, and several piercings; it's easy to conclude that yes, he is. That is; until a tall nerdy boy sees him petting a stray cat and cooing at it, while taking a smoke outside of the school. Byun Baekhyun… might not be all that bad._

_**author note(s)** : This plot caught my eyes almost immediately! Hope you enjoy this, dear prompter! And thank you so much to the mods for every help! _

  
  


“It’s him.”

“He is coming.”

“He is so scary.”

“Look at that tattoo peeking out from his collar. Is that new?”

“I heard he beat up the whole gang last night.”

“Really? Someone heard that he takes over the underground.”

“What? He is the boss now? We have to avoid running into him.”

“He will beat us!”

“Worse is that he will kill us if we ever make a mistake to him.”

 

The girls cower in fear. The boys glances away in hope of not being heard talking about the said trouble.

He steps into the locker hallway, where no one talks or moves even a single muscle. Ignoring his surrounding, he unlocks his locker, only to find it stuck because that damn metal is rotten. He has to yank it open every time it stuck.

The sound of him yanking the metal open makes everyone gulps back in fear, thinking that he is angry.

As he grabs his books and locks his locker back, he steps away from the hallway and heads to his first class, a wide yawn leaving his mouth.

  
  
  


Byun Baekhyun or who people have always called with The Byun Trouble, is the kind of kid that you will have to avoid for the sake of yourself. That kid is not a good one.

People say he is associated with the underground gangs and he is dealing with drugs and other dangerous things. Some people say he used to beat the whole school in a fifty to one fight and that is when the rumor starts. He is a very great fighter, they say.

There is a story where one kid tries to challenge him in one on one fight. The kid ends up in the hospital with twenty broken bones.

He dyes his hair light pink. Who the hell does that? No one, except for trouble.

He has tattoos all over his body. You can’t see the drawing very clearly but rumor says that the tattoo on his back is the tattoo he gets when he joins the underground gang. He looks a lot like trouble.

He has piercings. Lots of them. Only God knows how many he actually has on his entire body. He drills holes into his body like he doesn’t own it. He seems a lot like troubles.

He smokes. The smell of smoke is always surrounding him. He smells a lot like trouble.

One trouble. Two troubles. Three troubles. Four troubles.

Conclusion?

He is simply a walking trouble.

And you have to avoid him at any cost.

  
  
  


“Hey, nerd. Make a way.”

The tall boy nods obediently while clutching onto his navy blue backpack, head bent down while the bully walks away. He heaves a relieved sigh when he is free and hurriedly runs to get his things from his locker.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?”

He looks to the one talking to him, the one leaning against the half opened locker door, his only friend.

“Yes. I’m okay. Thank you for asking.” He mutters with a smile on his mouth. His friend frowns.

“Did they bully you again? I have told you to tell me when they-”

“No, no!” He shakes his head no, hands waving frantically to emphasize that it is a mistake. “They are not bullying me! I just run so that I can avoid them.”

His friend gives him a short nod.

“Alright. But you tell me when they bully you again, you get it?”

“Okay, Sehun. Thank you for being concerned.” The tall boy grins, fiddling with his fingers.

His friend, Sehun, snorts.

“I am concerned because you can’t stand up for yourself. You won’t stand up for yourself. Come on, Chanyeol, make use of that tall body of yours!”

Chanyeol grins shyly, he likes it when people compliment his height as he thinks it is the only positive trait he has. Oh boy.

“I just don’t want to cause any problem, Sehun. The school has so many things to handle.”

Sehun sends him a disbelief look.

“Do you seriously think about the school? You know what? Don’t answer because I don’t want to know anymore. Now come on, class is starting and I haven’t copied your homework yet.”

Chanyeol grins and nods his head, moving to rummage through his locker, only to have half of the inside of his bag pouring down. He hears Sehun’s desperation sigh and he grins in guilt. He is quite clumsy, he knows.

His pencil rolls out of his grip to the middle of the hallway and he crawls on his hands and knees to grab it before someone could trip on it. As soon as he catches it on his hand, he bolts up to his feet, almost knocking on the person walking.

Chanyeol feels Sehun grabs onto his arm, pulling him aside to give the person the way while his friend mutters a low ‘sorry’.

The person ignores them and keeps walking.

Chanyeol blinks. Sehun hits his head and it causes Chanyeol to wince in pain.

“What was that hit for?”

“You could have your head on a silver platter just now! Watch where you are going! Don’t even dare to anger him!” Sehun hisses lowly.

Chanyeol blinks again.

“Him?”

“Him! The Byun Trouble!”

Chanyeol opens his mouth into a wide O while staring onto the back of the boy walking further away from them. So that is The Byun Trouble.

“Hurry up, Chanyeol! I need to write down those chemistry formulas!” Sehun frantically grabs his fallen things.

It makes Chanyeol realizes that he has not done picking up his things.

  
  
  


Chanyeol has always heard people saying to avoid The Byun Trouble for any cost. That kid won’t do him good. From the way Sehun tells him this morning, he doesn’t expect that his friend would be afraid of The Byun Trouble as well. As far as he knows, Sehun always acts like he owns the world but it is funny to see him all silent and timid when they are in front of The Byun Trouble.

He just doesn’t expect The Byun Trouble to be that boy.

The boy just now is so small and short. Not that he is bragging about his unevenly height, but Chanyeol can at least measure that the boy doesn’t even come up to his nose.

How come the boy his size can manage to blow every single person in one gang? His limbs look so thin and powerless.

But then again, rumors won’t spread when there is no fact.

Chanyeol hums to himself, deciding to just drop it and forget about The Byun Trouble because, come on, he won’t even meet him again.

Or so he thinks.

  


Because as Chanyeol walks pass the hallway during break time after finishing his business in the restroom, he finds himself halting on his steps upon seeing The Byun Trouble.

The trouble boy is outside of the school ground (Chanyeol panics at that because they are not supposed to be out of the school ground during school time) as he might be climbing up the back gate.

The boy is smoking (not so surprising, as Chanyeol has heard so many words about him smoking the cancer sticks) right under the metal sign hanging the gate, a warning of ‘Do not smoke in the school ground’. Basically he is out of the school ground so he is not breaking the rule, right?

Chanyeol takes another step to continue walking but he stops, he really stops as he sees that the trouble boy crouches down in front of a stray kitten walking pass by him. The kitten mews sadly, sitting on its hind legs while staring up at the boy. The trouble boy reaches a hand forward to pet the animal gently, making the kitten to let out a soft purr at the gentle touch.

The sound makes the trouble boy to let out a small smile and he continues petting the stray kitten. The animal lifts one of its paws up to scratch its ear and Chanyeol thinks it’s so cute.

He blinks in surprise though; when he hears The Byun Trouble lets out a sound similar to coo.

As he stares intently, he can see that the trouble boy is currently cooing at the cute little kitten while caressing its head.

Right at that time, Chanyeol feels like... another world has just opened for him. He hears angels singing out of nowhere and he is simply just... surprised.

The bell rings and the trouble boy pets the kitten for the last time before turning back to climb the gate.

Chanyeol runs, almost tripping over his own leg, just to avoid being seen by the other.

  
  
  


“Sehun, come on,”

“I can’t leave school yet,” Sehun grumbles under his breath. Chanyeol blinks questioningly.

“Why?”

“I have that detention, remember?”

“Oh.” Chanyeol nods, before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“I should get going then. My mom will need my help.”

Sehun nods, shooing him away, “Go back home. I will see you tomorrow.”

Chanyeol pats him on the back before walking away from the classroom. As he walks pass the hallway, he halts when he remembers the stray kitten from before. He glances out of the window; feeling surprised when he finds The Byun Trouble is there. Again.

The stray kitten is currently eating on the sandwich in the boy’s hand and from the angle where Chanyeol is standing; he can see a little curve of the boy’s mouth.

It is unbelievable because Chanyeol is sure the trouble boy is smiling.

Isn’t he the first to see this?

Feeling pumped up, Chanyeol jogs down the stairs to stalk, no, observe, the trouble boy and the stray kitten a little bit more. He doesn’t know where that confidence comes from but at that time, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to think that he is nearing the boy who the whole school is afraid of.

He creeps along the back gate, getting nearer to where the boy is sitting down. The kitten has done eating and now it crawls onto the boy’s lap to let out a thankful purr.

Chanyeol stills when he hears a foreign sound.

A laugh.

With thundering heart, Chanyeol locks his eyes onto the boy who everyone says to avoid in getting bumped onto, the boy who everyone says as the cruelest person.

The boy who is now laughing.

“I don’t have any more sandwich, kitty.”

His voice. His voice is soft. Chanyeol finds himself wanting to hear him more.

“Aw, you are a cuddly one, aren’t you?” The boy speaks again, caressing the kitten’s head.

Chanyeol decides that he needs to see this scene clearer. He turns on his heels to go towards the other side of the back gate because he is sure he can see it better from there.

A few steps after he runs, he bumps onto something and ends up falling onto his bum. As he looks up, Chanyeol feels his face pales when he finds the bully.

“Oh, it’s the nerd.”

Chanyeol curls into himself, glancing away.

“What are you doing here, nerd? Shouldn’t you be at home right now, finishing all of your homework like a good little student you are?” The bully laughs loudly.

Damn it. Such a bad luck. He shouldn’t have come here.

A hand reaches down to grab onto the collar of his shirt and Chanyeol closes his eyes tightly.

The hit doesn’t come though, but he hears something against the metal gate.

As he opens his eyes, he finds his three bullies are staring at the gate.

The Byun Trouble is standing there, leaning against the metal while smoking.

“What? Continue.” The Byun says, motioning with his chin while he takes a slow drag of his cigarette.

The bully hesitates, sending helpless gaze onto the other two who are already freezing in fear.

“You are not going to continue it?” The trouble boy asks, dropping the stick down onto the ground and steps on it.

He looks up, then with low voice he says, “Then get lost.”

The three bullies release their grip on the silent nerd before running away without saying anything.

Chanyeol breathes in relief, before glancing onto the trouble boy who has now walked away.

“W-Wait!”He stops him. Seriously, Chanyeol, what are you doing?

The boy glances through his shoulder.

“I... T-Thank you for saving me.”

There is a look of surprise or disbelief flashes in the boy’s eyes but it’s too fast for Chanyeol to notice it. The boy shrugs.

“I didn’t do anything to save you. But, you’re welcome.”

Then he walks away.

Chanyeol feels weird, because he feels his stomach is clenching and doing a flip.

Maybe he is hungry.

  
  
  


On the next day, right after the last bell rings, Chanyeol ignores the questioning look from Sehun as he rushes out of the school ground and heads towards the spot from yesterday.

He just wants to meet the trouble boy again.

Chanyeol doesn’t understand the way himself thinks but he just concludes that he wants to see him again and to hear his voice again. He thinks that there are so many things of the said trouble boy which are so different from what everyone always gossips around.

As he glances around trying to find him, Chanyeol thinks that the possibility to meet him again on the same spot is very small.

There a very gentle thud against his sneaker and Chanyeol looks down, only to find the stray kitten looking up at him with two big innocent eyes while mewing quietly.

“Oh my gosh. You are so cute.” Chanyeol splutters in surprise at the sight of the kitten mewing and rubbing itself against his trousers.

Chanyeol crouches down and rummages into his jacket pocket, pulling out the tuna sandwich he has put away before. You can just say that this is his reason to come here.

The kitten paws at his hand excitedly, mewing again and again as he reveals the food. The animal sniffs at the tuna and nips at it slowly. Chanyeol grins happily and caresses the kitten’s head while watching it eats.

“You are so cute. How come you are being stray?” He mumbles, watching and grinning as the animal does a tick with its small ear.

“I wonder, too.” A voice speaks and Chanyeol splutters in surprise, dropping down onto his bum.

He twists his neck and finds The Byun Trouble standing there, looking all relaxed and welcoming. Not like what people always say.

“U-Uh,” Chanyeol stutters, making weird gestures with his hands.

The trouble boy walks closer and he simply crouches down beside Chanyeol, hand reaching down to caress the kitten. The animal mews cutely at him before going back to its food.

Chanyeol watches the sight beside him in awe, as this is the first time he sees the boy with pink hair and piercings this close. The boy turns to look at him and Chanyeol yelps in panic, glancing away.

“What are you doing here?” The boy asks bluntly.

Chanyeol makes a weird sound from his throat and the boy sends him an amused look.

“Hey,” the boy calls again because Chanyeol doesn’t seem to answer him anytime soon.

“I, uh, I want to see this kitten...” Chanyeol has finally answered, looking away. He can’t just admit that he wants to meet him, not it.

“Okay.” The boy sits completely down onto the ground, chin on his folded fist with his elbow against his leg. He caresses the kitten with his finger and the little animal paws at it cutely.

Chanyeol watches in awe because animal doesn’t lie. The kitten knows who is the good one and bad one. While humans, they listen to rumor and start making their own conclusion without trying to find the truth.

The kitten mews softly, giving a playful nip on the finger. The boy chuckles before cradling the kitten into his palms.

“You cute little kitty,” he murmurs gently, smiling at it.

Chanyeol had never seen someone acts this gentle. This is the first.

  


He ponders in his mind. Doesn’t human make conclusion too quickly? Without knowing anything and trusting on the outside look, without knowing the truth inside the masked lie, they judge everything which does not go along with them.

The Byun Trouble. He is not a trouble at all.

Sure, he dyes his hair, he smokes, he has tattoos, and he has piercings. But those don’t mean that he is not a good guy. He is the innocent one. Those who start those rumors and gossips are the bad ones.

With this new thought, Chanyeol stares blatantly at the boy. He can’t help but to admire him.

  


The kitten leaps out of the boy’s hold then goes to nestle in Chanyeol’s lap. The boy glances at it before staring up into his eyes.

“What is exactly that you want?” The boy asks, voice gentle and questioning, but not forcing nor prying. He is just simply curious.

Chanyeol finds his mouth dry. He doesn’t know what to say. Should he say the truth?

“I... I want to... meet you.”

There. He says it.

The boy looks surprised, before he narrows his eyes.

“What for?”

“I just want to thank you. You really saved me yesterday... or I will end up with bruised face by now...”

The boy’s eyes soften at his words.

“Do they bully you often?” He questions.

Chanyeol looks surprised at the concerned tone and the question. He nods his head as the answer.

“Why?”

“I’m a nerd... I guess.” Chanyeol says.

The boy hums softly, “I don’t think you are a nerd.”

His words surprise Chanyeol. With shocked face, he looks up from where he is staring at the dozing kitten up into the pink haired boy’s eyes.

“M-Me?”

“Yeah, the nerds in the drama are all weird and wear glasses. You don’t.”

Chanyeol hears angels singing again. How come this bad boy speaks so gently like this?

One lesson, do not trust public opinion so easily.

“I... I should thank you for the compliment.” He finds himself responding.

A small smile breaks on the boy’s lips. It’s pretty.

“You feel flattered by my words?”

Chanyeol rubs his neck, “Yes, a bit...”

The boy chuckles.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Chanyeol looks at the boy smiling and he finds himself grinning as well because his smile is so pretty and contagious.

They spend the rest of the noon watching and playing with the kitten.

  
  
  


Chanyeol names it ‘our spot’.

The boy smiles a lot to him.

The kitten is always there to entertain them.

And Chanyeol finds himself looking forward to meet him again.

  
  
  


“What’s your name, by the way?” The boy asks and Chanyeol splutters in surprise.

“I-I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

The boy smiles softly, “Park Chanyeol. You are not afraid of me?”

Chanyeol blinks at the question.

“Uh. Should I?”

“Well, I guess you should. People talk a lot, don’t they?” The boy shrugs.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I should be... afraid. But weirdly I’m not.”

“You don’t?” The boy looks shocked and there is a flash of something else in his eyes. Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Why don’t you?”

“Why should I? I find myself admiring you, actually.” Chanyeol whispers and his heart stops beating for a second when he sees the boy’s face flushes in pink tint. He is so pretty.

“W-Why would you admire me?” The boy glances away.

Holy sunshine. Chanyeol makes him blushes!

“You are admirable. You are soft spoken and, and I realize that people talk so much lies about you.”

The boy chuckles softly, yet the pink tint is still decorating his cheeks.

“What do they say about me?”

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck.

“Is it okay?”

The boy smiles encouragingly, “It’s okay.”

“Uh... First of all, they call you... The Byun Trouble.”

The boy snorts softly.

“And they say you are a part of the underground gang. And that you deal with drugs and other dangerous things.”

His words pull a laugh from the boy. The sight is so refreshing. Chanyeol finds himself drowning at it.

“They say that? Wow, I’m impressed.” The boy wipes a single tear away.

“And they say that you won at the fifty on one fight. Plus you beat someone until they got broken bones.”

The boy laughs again, louder for this time before he lies down on the grass, holding over his stomach.

“That is so hilarious!” He laughs again.

Chanyeol stares.

“Is everything true?”He asks.

The boy glances up at him before grinning softly. He pats the space beside him to simply invite Chanyeol in lying down with him. Chanyeol obeys almost immediately.

“I’m not a part of any underground gang. I can’t fight for my own good. And about someone with broken bones, that is partly true but not really true. I play wrestling with my old good friend and I lose but he ends up tripping over his leg and fractures his arm. No broken bones at all.”

  


This is it. This is why Chanyeol thinks that people are corrupted by what they want to think or to know. They don’t even make any effort to prove about something they have heard. Not everything is true. Unless it can be proven.

The Byun Trouble is not a trouble at all.

“Why do you... have pink hair?”

“Oh, this?” The boy chuckles, pinching a bit of his hair, “I get a prank by my old good friend because he blames me for ‘breaking’ his bone and he insists that I dye it pink. It’s quite nice, actually.”

Chanyeol wants to reach over and ruffle his hand in it. It must be really soft.

“And the tattoos?”

The boy looks shy for a second.

“I admit that I want to look cool so I get it done a year ago. I kind of regret it but oh well, it happens for a reason.”

“And your piercings?”

“You are really curious, aren’t you?” He glances at him. Chanyeol makes weird gestures but the boy simply laughs at him.

“It’s okay, I will answer everything. The first piercing is during middle school. I want to look cool even from such young age, you can’t blame me. I’m a growing boy so I want to seem cool and nice. It seems great so I get another one. And another one. Until I get five now. It hurts a lot though.”

Chanyeol smiles.

“Why do you smoke though?”

The boy goes silent for a moment. Chanyeol thinks he has crossed the line.

“I’m sorry I-”

“No, don’t apologize. It is okay. I smoke because... because I just want to be close to my dad. He died a long time ago and I miss him a lot. He smoked a lot. I just... I feel like he is around me when I smell the smoke. It’s ridiculous I know, but I haven’t gotten the chance to try to stop. It just becomes a habit now.”

Chanyeol looks at the boy. He has such a somber face now. He feels so bad.

“I’m sorry for asking.”

“No,” the boy smiles, “it’s nice to talk to someone after a long time.”

Chanyeol sits up straight, looking down at the boy.

“Why don’t you try to stop the rumors? You can tell them that it is not true and make friends with them?”

The boy shrugs, smiling.

“Haters gonna hate. They can talk all they like but they never know about me. They have no control over my life.”

Chanyeol feels so proud of him. He has such a wide range of view and he has such good attitude. He is nice too. Not like what people say about him.

“You are really nice.” He blurts out, surprising himself and the other.

The boy stares at him before sitting up as well and grins at him. He sticks a hand out, offering a handshake.

“Hello, Chanyeol. I’m Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol watches his hand in awe before he takes it and shakes it excitedly. He makes a new friend! His mom is going to be so proud of him.

“H-Hello. B-Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grins, eyes squeezed at the corner and sharp little teeth poking out from behind his lip.

Chanyeol thinks he is so cute.

  
  
  


“What do you bring today?”

Chanyeol grins, sitting down on the grass.

“I bring a bed for Suu. The wind gets colder every day. It’s not good for the little one here.” He mutters, caressing the kitten that closes its eyes at the touch.

Baekhyun smiles, “You are so considerate, Chanyeol. How kind of you.”

Chanyeol sends him a look, “Says you. Don’t forget that you leave your scarf here and go home in cold because you care for Suu too much.”

Baekhyun looks away shyly, “I can’t bring Suu back home. My mom is allergic to cats. I can’t just leave Suu alone and cold...”

The kitten, or who they have decided to call Suu, mews softly at him and Baekhyun coos at it. He brings the kitten up and cuddles it against his chest. Chanyeol watches the sight and feels his heart flutters in delight.

They have been meeting again and again at their spot. Baekhyun has opened up so much. He is so much gentler and softer than he looks. He talks all softly, he fiddles with his fingers, he laughs a lot, and he blushes easily. Chanyeol likes watching every single one of it.

It’s inevitable because Baekhyun is so lovely. Chanyeol finds himself falling for him in such a faster way. And he doesn’t understand on how to hold it back without scaring Baekhyun away.

“Do you listen to me?” Baekhyun asks him, waving his pretty lithe fingers in front of Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol blinks his eyes and sends him a grin, “Sorry. What did you just say?”

Baekhyun pouts. He pouts. Chanyeol gets a heart attack.

“I was just saying-” Rrrh. His words are cut by the growling sound of his stomach.

Baekhyun looks embarrassed and he curls into himself, a hand holding over his belly.

“Sorry... I forgot my breakfast...” He trails off softly, face red.

Chanyeol feels like he is seeing a new side of Baekhyun the more time they spend together. And it makes him happy to know that Baekhyun lets himself free when he is with him.

With a grin, Chanyeol rummages into his backpack.

“I bring something else.”

“Is it food?” Baekhyun looks up with twinkling eyes. Chanyeol almost chokes up on his saliva because he is so cute.

“Y-Yes.”

“Food! Suu, we get food from Channie!” Baekhyun nuzzles against the kitten and it mews softly.

Chanyeol freezes at the nickname.

“Channie...?”

Baekhyun makes a grimace and hides his face behind the kitten.

“I... It’s nickname... Suu, Channie, and Baekkie...” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol feels a silly grin forms on his lips.

“Okay! Come eat... Baekkie.”

Baekhyun grunts in embarrassment before he eats whatever Chanyeol has brought.

  
  
  


“Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls on one day, while they are lying down on the grass, with Suu snuggling in between the both of them.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you have your own friends? Why are you hanging out with me?”

Chanyeol turns his head to look at the boy. Baekhyun stares up at the blue sky, eyes locked onto the slow moving clouds.

“Why would you ask that?”

“I...” Baekhyun hesitates, before he continues, “I don’t think you would want to hang out with me. I have always been alone after all so you kind of surprise me...”

The way he talks is so soft and gentle, no trace of dangerous. Seriously, who comes up with the rumor of him beating up a whole gang? Baekhyun can’t even win over a small cute kitten.

“I like this. I like hanging out with you. Do I need a reason?” Chanyeol responses confusedly.

Baekhyun turns to look at him, smiling.

“Not really. Knowing that you want to hang out with me is enough. I’m just curious.”

And he grants Chanyeol such another heart-stopping smile again. How can Chanyeol hold back?

For the past months they have been spending together, Chanyeol feels like a main actor in a fantasy drama because every time Baekhyun as much as glances at him, he becomes a blushing mess and all words coming out from his are stutters. Baekhyun would only laugh at his weird act.

He stares at Baekhyun a lot. He misses him when they are not together. He wants to hear to his voice when he is alone at home. He wants to hold his small little fingers. He wants to hug his bony body close.

Whenever Baekhyun talks, Chanyeol finds himself staring at his mouth. His lips are surprisingly very pink despite him smoking. They look so soft and plump and fluffy and... Chanyeol just wants to taste them.

“Chanyeol, you are listening?”

“Oh!” Chanyeol flinches in surprise, finding himself staring at his mouth again. Seriously. He just can’t keep himself.

Baekhyun sends him a look, “Are you bored with me? I can just stay silent then.”

Chanyeok shakes his head, “No! No! It’s not your fault! I just... I have a lot in my mind...”

“Do you want me to hear you out? Maybe I can help you with something?” Baekhyun offers, sitting up and cradling the sleeping kitten in his arms. He treats the kitten as if it is his own baby and Chanyeol finds it very endearing.

“Um... I’m not sure,” Chanyeol murmurs as he himself sits up straight. Baekhyun waits patiently, looking into his eyes with a concerned stare.

“It’s okay to not to tell me. I understand that I don’t have any right to pry-”

“No!” Chanyeol cuts him off, eyes wide, startling Baekhyun who blinks in surprise at his sudden outburst.

“Chanyeol?”

The tall boy parts his mouth to speak but he loses his ability to form any word.

“Chanyeol?”

He hears that call but all he can do is to lock his eyes on those pink lips.

“What’s going on, Chany-”

“I like you.” He blurts out, eyes wide and cheeks red.

Baekhyun blinks.

“Okay? I like you too?”

“No, not like that- I like- Baekhyun, I- damn it.”

Chanyeol drops the talking part to do an action.

With a sudden leap but still very much clumsy, he leans forward to lightly press his mouth against Baekhyun’s, bumping their noses together in the process.

The touch doesn’t take any longer than a second or two, and Chanyeol leans back to see on how Baekhyun’s reaction is.

The pink haired boy has his cheeks tinted in pink; the shade gets darker on each passing second before he covers his face with his hands, dropping the sleeping kitten into his lap. The animal mews as it is woken up by sudden movement and it looks up at its two owners.

Chanyeol thinks he breaks Baekhyun because the pink color of his hair is even losing to the redness of his face.

“...chanyeol?”

“I... Baekhyun, I like you... <i> _that_ </i> way.” He mutters lowly, trying to gauge any kind of reaction from him.

Baekhyun lets out a soft sound, similar to whine and whimper, before he croaks out a soft, “It... It was my... first kiss...”

Chanyeol is taken aback by the confession because he doesn’t think that Baekhyun would be this innocent. I mean, what do you expect from a boy who dyes his hair, has tattoos, has piercings, and smokes?

“I-I’m sorry,” he admits. He doesn’t mean to steal such a precious first kiss from Baekhyun, even though he himself doesn’t know what overcomes him to do such thing. It takes a lot for a nerd like him to gather the courage to kiss someone else.

Baekhyun peeks through the curtain of his fingers, yet he doesn’t say anything yet. His face is still red, down to his neck.

Chanyeol sighs, feeling so bad and disappointed at himself for turning the atmosphere around them awkward. He rubs his face with his hands, frustrated.

There is a hand stopping his wrist and Chanyeol looks up, only to find Baekhyun staring at him in concern despite still having his face in red. He has his bottom lip trapped in between his teeth.

“Don’t do that,” he whispers. Chanyeol obeys him.

Baekhyun looks at him silently before whispering, “I... I like... you... too.”

Chanyeol has never cracked his neck this fast that he is kind of afraid that he breaks his bones.

“What?”

“...i like you too.” Baekhyun whispers shyly, his fingers playing with Suu’s pointy ears.

This is like... a dream comes true. Well, at least it’s reality now. Chanyeol lifts a hand up to slap his cheek. Oh it hurts. But he does a few more slaps to double check.

Baekhyun whines softly, gently wrapping his fingers around his wrist to stop him. Chanyeol breaks from his trance before a wide creepy grin splits his face into two he doesn’t care how scary it seems.

His long arms reach forward to envelop Baekhyun in a hug, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other and protest mew from the kitten for being squeezed.

“I like you and you like me. Does that mean we are dating?” He asks, a bit more excited than what he intends to do but who cares. He has a potential love life now.

Baekhyun stays silent for a second before he nods his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, “O-Only if you... want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Chanyeol shrieks, making Baekhyun curls away because his loud voice hurts his eardrum. The tall boy whispers an apology before releasing him.

Baekhyun has his eyes locked down, unable to look at the other. Suu watches with no interest at the two of them before it crawls away.

Chanyeol fidgets with his fingers, “Can I... Can I kiss you again?”

The question makes Baekhyun blushes red but he only nods his head as an answer.

Chanyeol leans real close, getting into his breathing space and unprofessionally bumps his nose against Baekhyun’s. Again. Baekhyun whines softly and Chanyeol utters another apology before he tilts his head to a better angle.

Baekhyun says nothing; he simply sits still while waiting for Chanyeol to just close the remaining gap between their mouth. His breathing is fast and it gets even faster when Chanyeol had finally pressed their mouths together.

The feel of Baekhyun’s thin but plump lips against his makes Chanyeol’s head goes spinning in delight. Oh, how long has he imagined doing this?

Baekhyun grips onto his arm when he feels like he is losing his balance. Chanyeol gladly holds onto his shoulder to keep him in place.

Lips locking for a moment until Chanyeol draws back to breathe. Baekhyun has his eyes squeezed close tightly and the sight of him being like that is so cute that Chanyeol almost loses his mind again.

“So,” he speaks, making Baekhyun looks up at him.

“We are boyfriends now?”

Baekhyun shyly nods his head while fiddling with his fingers.

  
  
  


A month into being boyfriends, Chanyeol has Baekhyun in his humble apartment.

“Welcome to my home. It’s small but satisfying enough.”

Baekhyun looks around in awe, never actually coming into someone else’s house. He stares at every corner of the small apartment while Chanyeol feels insecure because he knows how messy his place is.

“You live here alone, Chanyeol?”

“Yes. My parents are in the countryside so I live here alone.”

Baekhyun grins at him shyly, “Can I come more often then?”

Chanyeol feels his heart is squeezed from the cuteness.

“Of course!”

“With Suu, too?” Baekhyun asks with round eyes.

How can Chanyeol say no?

“Yes. Suu can come, too.”

Baekhyun whispers a soft ‘thank you, Chanyeol’ before sitting down on the floor. He rummages into his bag to pull out his books and papers. Chanyeol has promised to help him with his study.

“Do you want something to drink, Baekhyun?”

“No, I don’t want to bother.”

Chanyeol shakes his head no, “You are never bothering me, Baekhyun. Is orange juice okay with you?”

Baekhyun nods shyly, “Yes, thank you.”

While Chanyeol helps with the study, Baekhyun unconsciously pouts his mouth in concentration. He will grant Chanyeol a thankful smile when he understands something before diving down to do his homework, unaware on how his smile itself is enough to drive Chanyeol crazy.

Baekhyun writes down whatever useful tips Chanyeol has told him, lips pursed while doing so.

And Chanyeol has had enough.

“Baekhyun,” he calls, voice strained.

“Yes?”

Chanyeol dips low enough to kiss his lips. He feels Baekhyun’s breathe hitched in surprise.

“W-What was that for?” Baekhyun whispers shyly, bending his head down.

He gets scooped into a big hug by the other and the tall boy snuggles into his neck.

“You are so lovely. I can’t even, oh gosh,”

Baekhyun stifles a laugh, “You are talking nonsense.”

“I’m serious! You should- oh, your roots turn black.” He points out as he stares at the black roots appearing despite the pink hair.

Baekhyun nods against his shoulder.

“I’m thinking about dying it back to black but I’m not sure it will suit me because I have stayed with pink for quite a long time.”

“I want to see you with black hair. I bet it’s cute!” Chanyeol comments.

Baekhyun laughs softly, “I will keep that in mind.”

Well, homework forgotten as Chanyeol demands for a cuddling session, much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment.

  
  
  


Chanyeol now understands on how Baekhyun thinks.

He understands now that people don’t have any control over his life. It’s just so ridiculous and funny to hear the new rumor on each day.

“The Byun Trouble makes another trouble!”

“What does he do this time?”

“I heard he beats a tattoo artist because he doesn’t get the design he wants!”

Chanyeol chokes. Seriously? That one is damn funny.

“I heard he even destroys the whole shop with bare hands!”

Oh that one is funnier.

Baekhyun is such a soft little thing who can’t even hold something hot. He burns his fingers a few days ago after he touches the hot pot of soup. He pouts at that.

And also when he accidentally grazes his finger with the knife when he attempts to help Chanyeol in the kitchen. He holds back his tears until his eyes red and nose sniffling cutely while Chanyeol frantically panics around trying to find a band aid.

That cutie... beating up someone?

Such a twisted rumor.

  
  
  


“Baekhyun, you know what I heard today?” Chanyeol asks the boy who is currently lazing around on the floor of his bedroom while nuzzling against Suu who comes home with them today.

“What is it?”

“They say you get a new tattoo. And you beat up the tattoo artist and destroy the shop.”

Baekhyun blinks in confusion as he looks up at Chanyeol who currently is seated on his bed.

“New tattoo?”

“Yeah. I can’t help but to laugh at that.”

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose cutely, “I don’t ever want a new tattoo. It hurts so much!”

Chanyeol sits up straight, looking interested.

“I have never seen your tattoo though. Where is it?”

Baekhyun looks shy.

“It’s embarrassing...”

Suu has crawled out of the bedroom to venture all over his apartment.

“I’m so curious. Can I see it?”

“You... You really want to see?”

At Chanyeol’s excited nod, Baekhyun can’t help but to show him. He crawls up onto the bed and sits with his back against Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun?” He calls out confusedly.

The pink haired boy says nothing but he slowly lifts his shirt up, revealing his white skin of his back and... his tattoos.

Chanyeol stares in awe and he really wants to touch.

“Can I... touch?”

“Yes.”

He touches the tattoo on the back of his neck, a small writing of LIFE with cursive letters. Baekhyun shivers under his fingers.

Then Chanyeol trails his hand down to the tattoo of wings on his shoulder blades. It feels like Baekhyun is an angel.

“They are... beautiful.” He whispers softly, pressing his thumb on the inked skin.

Baekhyun looks through his shoulder, face pink in embarrassment.

“There is... one more...”

“Where is it?”

He turns around and Chanyeol tries his best to avoid staring at his chest. He chokes though when Baekhyun goes to undo the button of his jeans.

“Baekhyun?!”

With a slight pull, he reveals a small tattoo in the form of a box of present drawn beautifully, just above his hipbone.

Chanyeol stares in amazement.

“What do they mean?” He questions quietly.

Baekhyun fiddles shyly, “Life simply means life. The wings... they mean that I can live my life freely, I can fly to any place I want to, and the present... means that every moment is a present and I have to cherish every second of it.”

Chanyeol feels himself falling more and more with the boy.

He leans close to press their mouths together, the kiss is soft. Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter slowly.

“They are beautiful. You are beautiful.”

Baekhyun smiles shyly at him before Chanyeol kisses the smile away. The pink haired boy closes his eyes and grips onto Chanyeol on his shoulder.

  
  
  


Their level of intimacy has increased really greatly. They hold hands a lot and they kiss a lot. Baekhyun always likes cuddling and Chanyeol just loves hugging.

But to be this close with each other is new and Chanyeol has to admit that he kind of anticipates this. Hey, he is a healthy young boy with wild fantasies, you can’t blame him. Moreover when he has such cute boyfriend.

Baekhyun whimpers softly when they deepen the kiss, mouth opening up and tongues tangling. It always drives Chanyeol crazy whenever he hears Baekhyun’s soft voices because he imagines other things.

His hands grip onto Baekhyun’s bare waist and he rubs his thumb over the exposed hipbone. The boy breathes heavily into his mouth before detaching from the kiss.

“Chanyeol... do you want... to do... that?”

The question surprises Chanyeol because yes, he has thought about them doing it in a few nights.

With embarrassed gesture, he looks down.

“I... Baekhyun, I...”

“It’s... okay if you want to do it,” Baekhyun mutters softly, “but I’m not... experienced so I might not be good at it...”

Chanyeol feels his heart leaps. Baekhyun wants to do it with him?

“Seriously, Baekhyun?”

“Yes, I have never done it so-”

“No, I mean... Seriously? You want to do it with me?”

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers then he nods his head.

“I really like you, Chanyeol, and I will be really happy if you be my first...”

Chanyeol dips down to kiss him again.

  
  
  


With Baekhyun’s back on him, Chanyeol trails kisses down from the back of his neck to his shoulder and down to his back. He makes sure to place a kiss on every inch of the tattoo and it surely is satisfying when he hears Baekhyun’s shuddered whimpers.

He wraps his arms all around the boy, keeping him in place while he continues his ministration on doing that. Baekhyun lets out some cute sounds and it makes Chanyeol imagines other dirty things.

Baekhyun has now ended up lying down on his back while Chanyeol clumsily lifts his shirt over his head. The boy laughs softly at his clumsy move and it takes no second before Chanyeol silences him with a kiss.

“I never taste any smoke nowadays. Do you stop?” He asks quietly. Baekhyun smiles up to him.

“I try...” Baekhyun whispers softly and he closes his eyes when Chanyeol dips down to kiss him again.

Chanyeol feels his fingers shake in excitement because he will finally be able to do whatever he has imagined all this time to his boyfriend. Baekhyun lies obediently under him, simply just closing his eyes and waiting.

When his hands touch Baekhyun’s bare skin, he trembles because, oh my God, his skin is so soft. He never thinks that such ‘trouble’ boy would have soft skin just like a baby. Baekhyun sniffs when his fingers drag up to his chest, just rubbing the rough texture of his palm on the skin.

Chanyeol watches every change when he runs his palm down. Baekhyun trashes and his nipples go rigid almost immediately. The tall boy gulps and starts calming himself down because he is imagining so many things. He has to take this slow. This is their first time. He doesn’t know what to do actually, so he can just follow what his instinct leads him and from the memory of porn in his brain.

Baekhyun lets out a soft sound when Chanyeol places a sloppy kiss on his jaw. His breathing is ragged and the voice turns into a full moan when Chanyeol kisses his earrings. Ah, he is sensitive there.

With that new knowledge, Chanyeol feels his libido rising up and he nips on the ear. Baekhyun lets out hiccups, hands gripping onto Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol drags his hands down, rubbing onto the hard nipple while his other hand goes to trace the tattoo on the hipbone. He really wants to undress Baekhyun, like really, really wants to.

With a sudden courage he doesn’t know where it comes from; Chanyeol dips his fingers into the loop of the pants and drags them down. Baekhyun gasps at his sudden movement and he curls into himself.

Chanyeol feels like he is losing his mind. His brain is fuzzy and all he can understand now is the need to be as close as possible to Baekhyun.

He unbuckles his own pants in a swift move, almost tripping over when the fabric is stuck around his ankle. Baekhyun laughs softly at him before he silences him with another harsh kiss.

It doesn’t take too long before Baekhyun starts running his own hands up and down along Chanyeol’s back and he admits that it is really arousing to have Baekhyun’s pretty little fingers on him. He peppers kisses down his chest to his tummy, nuzzling into the skin to hear the soft laugh from Baekhyun, but the sound turns into gasps when he nips on his hipbone.

He concludes that the tattoo and piercings areas are all sensitive because Baekhyun always turns all weak when he comes there. So with that in mind, Chanyeol sucks a mark just above his hipbone, turning Baekhyun boneless and panting.

Baekhyun questions him about what to do next and Chanyeol is equally confused. He knows he needs to, at least, prepare him before sticking the stick but it is too embarrassing to say.

In the end, he urges Baekhyun to turns onto his stomach and the pink haired boy lets out a sound of confusion but nonetheless complies with his request.

Chanyeol breathes heavily. Oh gosh, he feels like a pervert because he really loves seeing the naked state of his boyfriend. It’s like he wants to kidnap him and to have his way with him all he wants.

He can do it later. Now, for the current thing to do.

Chanyeol drags his lips all over the tattoos and true to his thought, Baekhyun starts moaning breathlessly while clutching onto the pillow. Shit, he needs lube. Where is it?

He reaches over the drawer while Baekhyun is still trying to regain a little bit left of his sanity. He thinks hand cream can do.

  
  
  


Chanyeol never thinks it will be this hot to see his own fingers in his boyfriend’s butt. His three fingers are in and Baekhyun is gasping and moaning and drooling.

He looks down to his erection, it is so hard that it hurts. As he pulls his fingers out, he turns Baekhyun around and freezes because he has no idea on how to continue.

Baekhyun seems to notice his sudden stop and with small voice he asks, “S-Should I do something?”

Chanyeol parts his mouth to ask on what he means but Baekhyun has already up on his knees before he straddles on top of Chanyeol. His face is red and he chews in his bottom lip in nervousness. Chanyeol grips onto his hips and they don’t even need any word to say because Baekhyun lowers himself and Chanyeol guides his erection in.

The first initial push is so tight. Chanyeol grunts at the sensation while Baekhyun whines into his shoulder, panting heavily. Inch by inch, Chanyeol feels himself slides deeper and Baekhyun whimpers at it.

“A-Are you... okay, Baekhyun?”

The pink haired boy nods his head, bottom lip still trapped in between his teeth and Chanyeol leans to release the flesh away. It’s his job to bite on his lips.

They move slowly, with Baekhyun gripping onto his shoulder and helping him with moving his hips up and down. Chanyeol feels like in heaven. He has his shy boyfriend riding him on their first sex and the look on Baekhyun’s face is so cutely sexy he is losing his mind.

Chanyeol bucks his hips, a sudden move by instinct, and Baekhyun throws his head back with his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Beautiful. He looks so beautiful.

Just to see it again, Chanyeol does it over and over until Baekhyun can no longer move or hold himself up. He slumps weakly against Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol thinks he needs to take over this because his climax is close.

He pushes Baekhyun to lay down on the bed and for once, Chanyeol really has his way with him. He picks Baekhyun’s hips and bucks, thrusts, just moving in and out so that he can hear those voices again.

Baekhyun lets out a mew as he trashes his head left and right, fingers gripping tightly onto the pillow. The pink locks are all sprawled wide around him and Chanyeol thinks he really looks like an angel.

Their climax comes all so suddenly that Baekhyun lets out a cry when he comes painting his stomach. A hiccup leaves his mouth as soon as Chanyeol releases into him.

It is silent right after they finish and Chanyeol looks down onto the boy under him. The both of them are breathing heavily and Baekhyun slowly flutters his eyes open. He smiles up cutely to Chanyeol and dear God, the tall boy feels so in love with him.

“Thank... you.” Baekhyun mutters softly, almost shy if not for the state of them being buck naked.

Chanyeol cuddles him so tight that Baekhyun lets out soft laugh.

  
  
  


The first time Chanyeol meets Baekhyun’s mother, he almost pisses himself.

The woman is a perfect duplicate of her son, only she is a female. She welcomes him warmly while stealing glances on the way her son’s fingers are tightly twined with him.

Chanyeol chokes out his name in nervousness, almost bumping his head down against the coffee table while bowing. Baekhyun laughs while trying to calm him down.

They have dinner together and Baekhyun’s mother keeps asking about their relationship. Chanyeol answers everything honestly without any hitch, save for his sudden movements or hands gestures that almost trip the glass and plates away.

By the end of the dinner, Chanyeol leaves the house with a warm kiss on his forehead from Baekhyun’s mother (it’s the sign that she blesses them) and a kiss on his lips from Baekhyun.

  
  
  


“Baekhyun, where are you?” Chanyeol speaks into the phone as he looks around their spot. Suu mews softly on his feet, asking for his attention.

“I’m sorry for the short notice but I have an appointment today, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol unconsciously makes a face, feeling disappointed that he can’t spend the noon with his boyfriend. As if Suu understands, the kitten lets out a sad mew as well.

“I’m truly sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says into the phone, tone full of guilt and apology, “but this can’t be done any other day. I only have today to do this...”

“What are you doing anyway?” The tall boy asks, scooping Suu up into his arm as he walks away from the school ground. Might as well go back to his apartment if he is going to spend his time alone. Suu cuddles into his jacket.

“...I will tell you tomorrow. Ah, I have to go now. See you, Chanyeol-ah.”

“Baekh-”

“Bye, Channie.” Baekhyun has whispered softly before he ends the call. Chanyeol is left blinking at the sudden call of the nickname and he grins widely.

The journey back to his apartment is spent with him grinning like a mad man.

  
  
  


Chanyeol yawns into his locker, not being able to sleep well because his night time phone call with Baekhyun ends up with him being a love sick girl right after Baekhyun says, “Good night, Channie.”

He sticks his head into the locker, trying to block the blinding sun light. He is so sleepy he doesn’t even want to open his eyes.

There is a slap over his back and Chanyeol jolts up in surprise, bumping his head up against the metal in the process. With a loud hiss and a thumping pain over the top of his head, he glances at the culprit and finds Sehun grinning innocently.

“What was that for?” He asks in between his yawn.

Sehun pats his shoulder, “To wake you up because you seriously look like you can just sleep in your locker.”

Chanyeol grabs his books from the locker and stuffs them into his bag.

The people around are gossiping again and by the look of confusion and curiosity in their face, it might be a new gossip.

“What’s new?” He asks Sehun while yawning for the third time in the span of five minutes.

Sehun shrugs, “I’m not sure but it’s about the trouble boy.”

Chanyeol’s sleepiness goes away almost immediately.

“What’s with him?”

“I heard he looks... I don’t know, different?”

“Have you seen him?”

“I haven’t. Just heard though, but I think he will just appear with new piercings or new tattoo.”

Chanyeol chews on his lip. What is so different with his boyfriend?

Suddenly, the people around them go silent and Chanyeol feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. Sehun spins around and freezes still.

As Chanyeol turns around, he doesn’t expect to see his boyfriend, the trouble boy, Baekhyun, to be the one standing there, moreover to have... black hair.

“B-Baekhyun?” He chokes out in disbelief because oh my God, his boyfriend looks so ethereal.

The boy nods his head. From the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol can see Sehun and other people are gaping at him.

Chanyeol ignores their stares and he holds onto Baekhyun’s hand before dragging him away from the scene. He enters the restroom and comes face to face with a blinking Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, what happens with your hair?”

The now- black haired boy smiles shyly, fiddling with his fingers.

“I think I can use for a change. The pink has gotten so old though, so I think I will stick with natural color from now on.” He mutters shyly.

Chanyeol gulps.

Baekhyun looks up at him, “Is it... Is it that bad? Do you think I should dye it again?”

“No!” Chanyeol snaps, startling his boyfriend, “I-I mean, no, this is... this is perfect. Baekkie, you are so pretty.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks reddens from the nickname and the compliment. He holds onto his burning cheeks as he glances away to avoid having any eye contact with the tall boy. Gosh, Chanyeol can just squeeze him.

He pulls him into a hug and Baekhyun yelps against his shoulder.

“Where are your earrings?” Chanyeol asks, noticing the empty holes on his ears.

Baekhyun snuggles into his shoulder, “I take them off. My ears feel heavy wearing them.” His voice sounds like he is likely pouting.

Chanyeol tightens his hug and nuzzles into Baekhyun’s shoulder. The boy yelps in pain and he quickly leans back.

“What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun looks very shy for a moment before he hesitantly says, “I have a new... tattoo?”

Chanyeol looks at him, “And you say it hurts.”

“It is! I just... want one more. No more adding after this one.”

The tall boy stares, “Can I see? Where is it?”

Baekhyun face reddens again.

“I... It’s on my shoulder...”

Chanyeol drags his shirt open despite Baekhyun’s protesting whines. And what he finds really surprises him.

On the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder is written in a cursive letter: C. There are some small stars around it. The skin around them is still pink.

“C? Is it...?”

Baekhyun covers his red face, “C... for Chanyeol.”He admits.

Oh, how much Chanyeol’s heart flutters in delight. He scoops his little boyfriend and kisses him on his mouth, practically stealing his breath away.

“I want to have B on me, too.” Chanyeol says against his mouth and Baekhyun smiles shyly.

There is a shocked gasp and Chanyeol glances to the door of the restroom.

“Sehun,” he calls.

His friend looks like he is about to faint.

 

“So... you are boyfriends?” Sehun asks for the fourth time while leaning against the wall. Chanyeol nods, holding Baekhyun’s hand up. His boyfriend just blushes redder though.

Sehun holds his temple.

“I need time to digest all of this.”

“Go ahead.” Chanyeol nods.

“That is sarcasm, you twat.” Sehun slaps his head.

Chanyeol winces and Baekhyun whines in concern. Sehun watches with interest, although still a bit afraid of the rumors about the trouble boy.

“So, you are not a part of any gang?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“No dealing with drugs either?”

He shakes his head again.

“No beating people around?”

Baekhyun only blinks his eyes.

“Great. I fear you for nothing for all this time.” He comments sarcastically.

“You are such a scaredy cat, Sehun.” Chanyeol comments.

“You don’t even tell me you are dating him!”

“Well. You know now. Does it really matter?” Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun nods his head obediently to show that he is agreeing with what Chanyeol has just said. The tall boy arranges his messy hair and Baekhyun smiles at him.

Sehun fakes a barf.

“This is going to be such a tough day.”

  
  
  


By the end of the school day, Chanyeol is left panicking because the whole school is now no longer fearing his boyfriend but instead admiring his beauty.

Baekhyun is too oblivious to realize as he is blushing when Chanyeol holds his hand tightly in front of everyone.

He sends a look of confusion at Chanyeol’s frowning face but he gets a kiss on his mouth from his tall boyfriend. Baekhyun blushes and Chanyeol beams at the jealousy stares from the people.


End file.
